


A Ghost of Christmas Past

by gamesetmatch



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamesetmatch/pseuds/gamesetmatch
Summary: Gilgamesh, Enkidu, and mistletoe.
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	A Ghost of Christmas Past

“There is a holiday tradition in the future,” Gilgamesh began, “Where you should kiss me in the presence of mistletoe.”

Sometimes, Gilgamesh’s precognition did not come in grand dreams of a falling star or nightmares of rampaging bulls. Nevertheless, it imparted precious knowledge to him just the same.

When he woke up from his dream, he commanded Siduri to acquire the plant he had seen, to be placed a few steps away from the throne. 

Since it was a few days to the start of the new year, the bazaar was already teeming with festive plants. Siduri had naturally procured a beautifully potted mistletoe, resting on holly leaves of the freshest green. 

He was certain Enkidu would appreciate the new decor. However, where they would usually come barreling into the throne room and straight into Gilgamesh’s arms at midday, this day Enkidu was nowhere to be found in the ziggurat. 

Two hours after the sun’s highest peak, after Gilgamesh had settled some minor affairs of the city and left the rest for others to deal with, he stood from his throne and looked outside. His eyes scanned past the busy marketplace and found the path that led to the southern gate. On the gate’s other side, a warm forest lay just beyond the reach of his view. 

Of course, no matter where Enkidu was on this land, Gilgamesh would find them as easily as following the tug and beat of his heart.

When Gilgamesh reached where he knew Enkidu to be, in a clearing that held special memories for the other, he stopped and gazed in wonderment.

The clearing was completely decked in holly, poinsettias, and bunches of mistletoe nestled on cedar and oak.

But it was the sight of Enkidu—with the crown of mistletoe in their hair—that took his breath away.

Sitting by the trunk of an elaborately decorated tree, Enkidu turned to him with a smile that immediately filled the strange emptiness in his chest since the day had begun without them by his side.

“Merry Christmas, Gil!” 

It was not the first time Gilgamesh had shared the stories of his dreams. Uruk was the origin of holiday festivities, but Gilgamesh sometimes sought to surprise Enkidu with what he could procure from his dreams, so they could try the delights of eras beyond their time.

With much glee, Enkidu explained, “I overheard you asking Siduri for these plants in secret. Nothing you do can escape my sight, Gil. So, I decided I’m going to surprise you this year instead. How did I do?”

Laughing in kind, Gilgamesh stepped closer to appreciate his friend's careful handiwork. The lingering surprise added a youthful lilt to the brightest sound that only Enkidu could manage to coax out of him at any given moment.

Wasn’t the friend at his side the very best, most precious of treasures? Gilgamesh sifted through the futures foretold to him, of gifts and Santas, that could not compare to his present joy.

Well, there was that one tradition that would be quite nice in this moment. Gilgamesh shared the wisdom of his latest vision to the reality that he was holding dear.

With all of the mistletoe as their witness, the present that he already had received was only too happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> I, for the first time, managed to write a fluffy smotheringly sappy Gilkidu instead of Enkidu being dead already all the time-  
> Happy holidays!!


End file.
